Not least for hygienic reasons, blood remaining in the blood circuit is regularly removed from the extracorporeal blood circuit after use of the latter.
Certain aspects of the present invention relate to methods of removing blood from an extracorporeal blood circuit or from a functional device after the conclusion of a blood treatment session.
Other aspects of the present invention relate to a blood treatment apparatus, a control unit, a suitable digital storage medium, a suitable computer program product, and a suitable computer program for executing methods of removing blood from an extracorporeal blood circuit.